Strange Days
by DragonLady626
Summary: Next chapter:Talim meets the old man in charge of the dojo and both Talim and Yungsung are offered a request... R&R!
1. Aftershocks

1Finally fixing format sorry..

Hi I'm Dragonlady626 and this is my first story that I've put on here. To be honest I had the story on paper for a long time trying to get the beginning right and this is the best one I have come up with so Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aftershocks

Yungsung looked from the sword in the ground before him to the girl in the corner.  
He took a closer look at it and then stepped back. "That sword is definitely evil,"he decided out loud . He then shook his head and walked back to the corner where the girl was. She was out cold he figured, he felt kind of bad right now about that. Yungsung at that point in time then took it upon himself to take a closer look at the girl.

She wore a green shirt that was very short and white capri pants. She had dark green just-longer than her shoulders length hair that was in two braids. Yungsung realized all-in-all she looked younger than he was which was shocking. Yungsung recalled the fight they had earlier and that was one of the hardest fights he's ever had. "Well guess you were right, huh, girl, oy," Yungsung gave a short smile and continued,"Hmph can't just leave you here can I though, hm..."

Yungsung then looked around and spotted a bag by a window he grabbed it and then dug around it for a blanket. After a moment he hit paydirt. He rolled it out and set her on it .  
After a moment the girl settled into a deeper sleep and hugged her blanket closer to her.  
Yungsung had to admit she looked cute there. After a minute though he realized he was falling asleep he shook his head and figured he better wake her up so at least someone is awake that way if someone attacks them someone can wake the other up.

Something was shaking her was all that she knew... maybe if she didn't open her eyes she could fake being in a coma, the girl figured. So she kept her eyes closed and let the guy talk. Wake up girl, you were the one so hell-bent on not letting me have the sword so get up," she realized it was that guy from earlier. She still wanted to hear more of what he had to say. He has a nice voice she thought mildly, it was deep but not a resounding deep, more kind of soothing. Talim stop it, she thought sternly regaining control of her momentarily vacant thoughts. Talim then feigned waking up though she was entirely awake,"Hm..? Girl? What?...Uhh,  
what's going on here?"Talim opened her eyes and noted a little worriedly, he looked beat up and he had a burn on his right shoulder,?"Are you okay?"

"Hmph. I'm fine, you?" He asked feigning disinterest. Talim could tell that he was faking something though, because he was crossing his arms for no apparent reason. She took note of that as well as his clothes. He wore a kimono like shirt that stopped just above his well-defined stomach. He had reddish-auburn hair and brown eyes. Was I momentarily blind Talim wondered, he's cute. Talim took a long pause to evaluate her injuries she had mended most of them after the guy had left. "yeah, I'm okay. My name is Talim by the way," she said calmly concealing the fact her thoughts had gone awry again.

"I'm Yungsung," he said curtly.

"Umm..were you not going to take the sword, Yungsung?"Talim asked fearing the worst.

"Yeah, but I don't need it," Yungsung answered calmly. He could get used to that he figured.

"Huh? Pardon me?"Talim asked looking surprised. For all her wisdom and intelligence Talim was at a loss. The guy who was so determined to have Soul Edge was telling her right here and now after all the fights he has probably been through. Including fighting her that he didn't need it or want it. "The sword, the one you were telling me was evil. So, you going to do something about it , since you had a plan right?" Yungsung asked grumpily, her disbelief must've been showing on her face because he continued even more grumpily with,"What you don't believe what I'm saying, you need proof see-me-here-without-the-sword"

Why is he so defensive? Talim wondered for a moment. Before speaking. "I don't need proof of that. Do you want to know what I am going to do? Is that what you're asking?"  
Yungsung nodded and settled down onto the ground."Yeah,"

"Okay well, Everything has it's place and when something is not in it's place it throws everything out of balance. Even Soul Edge has a place and I intend on getting it there," Talim explained

"So, Where do you need to go?" Yungsung asked politely.

"I need to do something else first, and that I can do right here," Talim said mysteriously.  
She then got up and walked toward Soul Edge and grabbed it's hilt.

A blinding light erupted from the sword momentarily blinding Yungsung. After it subsided both Talim and Soul Edge were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think... Did I keep faithful to the Talim in the game, to Yungsung?


	2. Talim's Fight and Yungsung's Fun

1Okay I admit my summary sucked last time. Anyway so right now I am typing up my next chapter in desparate hopes that someone will read my first chapter even . I don't have a title for my story yet which has not been my #1 priority, I have to admit. At this point in time I am waiting for reviews which is frustrating and nerve racking. In the school library which is my only access to a computer so here I am. I'll start writing my next chapter. Hope someone reads this for the sake of my sanity. And oy, do I want that beta program or whatever someone typed about semi-desperately. I even noticed, once my story was on the internet that my paragraphs were messed up. Great just great I know someone is going to complain about it sigh. Oh well, I will try to do better this time.

Tuesday of next week at school:  
Thank you!!! Okay, now I wish that my computer at home didn't need replacing that way I could type more so I will make do with what I got.  
Thank you for the reviews! Oh and I didn't need to worry about my paragraphs. They got fixed. Phew  
- -   
"That was your plan, oh come on!" Yungsung yelled after he realised what happened to Talim. He realized she had gone after that hell thing,

So at the moment he didn't care if he was talking to himself because a)She was crazy b)No matter how tired he was he now couldn't get to sleep because c)If he tried to sleep someone would probably in a month find his dead body somewhere. Just great he thought bitterly after his reasons not to sleep. The first cute girl he meets anywhere is criminally insane.  
-  
Talim stood in a burning wasteland. As she stood the very ground beneath her grew hot to the touch and her feet were burning .  
The air was getting hard to breathe and soon after Talim was feeling the effects of oxygen deprivation. So when a figure that burned brighter than the surrounding fire. She couldn't see it. A blow suddenly connected to her stomach. Talim fell back and clutched her stomach.

She took a few gulps of air and focused forward. Before her stood a burning human-like figure that was wielding a staff. She immediately knew it was the thing that had attacked her as well as it's nature. It dove at her again this time though Talim could see it she somersaulted under it and took a breath of air on her way . She scored two hits from her elbow blades from behind it. When it tried to trip Talim she nimbly danced over the staff and leapt on and over it's head as she crouched after the jump. She breathed a large gulp during one of her somersaults. She stopped and turned. When she turned around she got slammed in the side by a very big sword (a zweihander). She got sent flying and landed hard on her shoulder. Talim saw the figure spin gaining momentum before it swung that big sword into the ground. Talim frantically somersaulted away.

Even with the extended breather Talim was exhausted. Talim was starting to feel winded. She needed to finish that thing soon. Her shoulder was protesting to the slightest movement and was starting to lose feeling. Talim ducked under another high attack and hit the beast with her good arm. Then knelt to breathe again.-  
As Yungsung was getting drowsy again he could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could fully turn around, he got hit in the back of the head by a familiar weapon. His vision blurred then unblurred to show a young woman in her twenties wielding a zanbatou.

"This isn't a place for kids,"she said sounding as if she were superior to him. He knew that voice anywhere, her name was Seung Mina, and she was the bane of his existence,"go home and leave Soul Edge to me."

Okay Yungsung thought, if she wanted to play then so be it. She was asking for it,"No, no let the young handle it,"Yungsung told her snidely. If that didn't work Yungsung figured than nothing would.  
Seung Mina charged at him zanbatou first then at the last second spun into a side step. He had seen the ruse before and was ready for it.

He bent forward and scored three swift kicks, she recovered from quickly.

She shot a kick back, and swept her weapon near the ground, Yungsung dodged the kick, but then Seung Mina swept her zanbatou upwards and hit him in the stomach. He got sent down to the ground, he shifted his weight and rolled back into a stand. He then looked for an opening parried and launched himself into a long and involved string of attacks that was a gamble that payed off.

Seung Mina then stopped and looked around."It's not here is it.. Shoot,"Seung Mina said severely. Well Seung Mina soon left after the fight. It was easy to see that she was going to be gone for a while. Even if she found out that Soul Edge was gone she would want to gallivant still. Perhaps looking for something else... He didn't want to know about.  
-  
For once Talim was glad she was so short. The fire thing had just tried lunging at her with two knives and had just missed her head.

While the thing was vulnerable Talim desperately leapt onto it and started pummeling it. After three hits it started shrieking and Talim got off it, she could barely stand as the light flashed again. Talim slipped into the comfortable warmth of unconsciousness.


	3. Talim's Dream

1Still editing

Okay next chapter a friend of mine that helps me put my story on here still has my disk so at the moment I am working on something I had already started on a different disk. Oh well, worse has happened.  
I have had no new reviews yet but my friend just put the new chapter on so, "I wait and wait for the wave to break"(imitating guitar sound)That was a song that just came to mind there. It's by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Don't ask me why except for the fact that bit is kind of appropriate for me right now. I've kind of had a miserable day. The weather sucks where live right now, not to mention I am getting a cold.  
-  
Yungsung had just turned around when the light shone again. He blocked his eyes and when it dissapated Talim was falling to the ground he caught her and set her onto her blanket. He assesed her injuries and did the best he could to help her out. She had a dislocated shoulder and numerous burns. He applied a bitter smelling ungent that he was told would help the burns heal faster. He reaplied some to his own burns. And applied some to Talim's. She had a dislocated shoulder that had hung limp by her side when she fell as well as a nasty bruise that was starting to show on her back. There wasn't much he could do about the bruise, but he knew how to put her bone back in place.

He carefully propped her up with her back to the wall and as gently as he could manage set her bone back in place. She must've been sent flying Yungsung figured as he set her back on her blanket, yeash. Yungsung sighed as he looked toward the horizon. It was slowly starting to turn purple. Yungsung had stayed up all night before and probably will again he figured. But right now it was best for Talim to sleep.  
-  
She was flying Talim realised as she flew over the night sky she knew she was dreaming but enjoyed the sensation nevertheless. She used to envy the birds who were wrapped up in the wind everyday, when she was small. Now though she knew that to be a bird you had to be born one and blessed with wings. They had a short life Talim knew and her destiny could possibly stand through many generations of birds. And of her family.

She was soaring over the ocean right now and swiftly made her way to her home town. It was getting to be sunrise now and Talim knew that her mother and father would be waiting for her. She wondered, Would they recognize her like this after all this time? Talim shook her head of course they would it was her dream after all. She landed on the roof of her home and perched herself. For she had realized on the reflection of the sea earlier that she was a bird. Perhaps she could swoop down and make herself known as soon as they came out. Talim flew down to her window and watched her parents. They had aged a little but Talim knew them to be her parents.

She flew in through the open door to see that there was a young man on the spare mat in her living room. She landed on the ground and hopped her way towards him. He had his head covered by the blanket, so Talim used her beak and pulled the blanket down she was surpised to see instead of the recognizable head of black hair belonging to her old crush Tomas there was a head of reddish-auburn hair. Talim stopped pulling and let him wake up on his own. She was just about to pull the blanket again when she woke up.  
-  
I have to admit I had originally planned for us to see Yungsung's dream but, I like this a lot better. Send me your opinions please


	4. Starting out

1Still editing gonna be at it for a little while longer

Yay! I got a new review! That paired with the candies I had with before my lunch was enough to make me when there was no one else around. Skip around my kitchen and I was half way to pulling some happy dance I remember seeing one of the quirkier kids in my grade eight class do a few years ago. I am warning anyone who is reading this now that day I put up two chapters was a big treat and on a normal day I can probably only manage at most one chapter a day without any distractions such as introducing someone I know to RA. Salvatore and Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman. So right now I am probably not going to get a whole chapter done in one day. But I will try.  
-  
Yungsung had been making breakfast while Talim slept and was already done making the eggs. It was sunrise and Yungsung had decided early on in his journey that if he ever got the chance he would watch the sunrise. He thought it was stupid but that didn't stop him. He settled himself near the wall of the church and watched the sunrise.

He tried as often as he could to keep promises he made to himself. Of course there are some promises that he made when he was a kid that he couldn't keep but those were foolish things like his strange wish to become a dragon, or to fly. No the only promises he made these days were those that were humanly possible.

His wish these days was to fight Hwang Sung, he first thought a long time ago was to be just like him but, he grew past that. After that he didn't know, but that was because he had to find him first. But that will wait until after he helped the girl.

He could guess that looking for such a place would be a long hard journey and he wanted a challenge. A journey would be that much more pleasant if someone were with her and since he was the person that had beat her she could be a little more respectful than some people he knew. He thought as he watched the sunrise.

Talim slowly woke up when the sunlight hit her face. Who was that guy she thought as she got up. She turned to face the ledge to see the sunrise when a guy sat down and blocked her view. She was about to protest when she saw his hair it was the same color as the guy that was in her dreams's in the same hairstyle even. She fully woke up when she realized that the guy on the ledge was the one she fought yesterday. Okay, she thought what on Earth was going on here!? Why was that guy in her dreams, in the normal place her subconscious reserved for Tomas!? She calmed down and decided that since she had beat the fire thing she dubbed Inferno maybe her subconscious has gone a little wacky.

Yes, maybe that was it. She shook her head and put her dream behind her.  
She had to find the swords place so she needed to read the winds and hope they are willing to divulge some advice.

Talim walked up to the ledge and began to call the winds to her side. It didn't take long for the wind to start telling her things. Talim sat down and read the winds. The winds were hard to understand here with the sword being so close but she understood that she needed to go West.

Talim got up and started packing up her sleeping bag that she didn't recall setting up. She saw the young man out of the corner of her eye stand up and walk to another bag that must be his. "So are you going? You don't mind if I go with you do ya? If I go back home believe me I know I am going to be in deep shit,"Yungsung told Talim with a roguish grin. Talim for a moment had to struggle with her runaway sanity again, this was the first time she saw him smile and after she calmed down she took a moment and thought. Am I that desperate and or pathetic? Anyways she stopped as the wind swept up around her and attempted to cool her off.

Yungsung didn't know what was going on first the air was still and suddenly as if from nowhere it came blowing and freaked him out. He saw Talim sit down kind of behind him, but off to one side.  
She looked kind of serene sitting there. Then got up as if the air had told her something and started packing up her things. Yungsung decided to ask to go along with her. He didn't want to go back to the dojo and the war could wait he got the impression that, the war wasn't going to end any time soon. "So are you going? You don't mind if I go with you, do ya?"he asked calmly.

"Uh...sure I don't mind, Yungsung,"Talim said after a brief pause.

"So where are we going?"Yungsung asked with a smile on his face hoping it coincided with a conflict he could be of some help in. That or it was concrete...  
-  
Tada! Yes I finished this in one day, there is an accomplishment right there people. Whoo Hoo! I will start my next chapter tomorrow.


	5. An Old Friend and Training

1Next chapter if I write anything more I will be too distracted to write.  
-  
"West, that is where we are going,"Talim answered firmly. The winds were guiding her that way and that was the way she'll go. Talim grabbed her bag and started walking. Yungsung easily keeping up with her. The nearest village was about two days travel on foot, and so with a spring in their step they made it there in one and a half.

Talim had heard rumor of the village inn in that town. The very second someone books a room, the whole town is in a mad rush to book in. Though there are other inns in the town, this one has the best deal in the area. The cost per room is two pieces of gold, that includes taxes. And it comes with the best breakfast short of living on the farm.

Needless to say Talim was curious. After they booked rooms the mad rush started and Talim was genuinely surprised the rumors were true.

Talim and Yungsung took it upon themselves to roam around the town for a while. Talim immediately saw a small shop that was run by a man from India. That was really a rare sight so Talim wandered over to it. Leaving Yungsung to the crowd, he can find something to do, Talim figured, as she walked in. After a few minutes of looking Talim saw the an outfit that was screaming her name. It took a moment to even realize that someone was in fact calling her she looked under the outfit to see an old friend of hers. "Jonas! Why are you out of the village? Hello!" Talim said happily.

Her friend crouched out of the rack of women's clothing. He smiled, and then promptly shoved Talim with the outfit in hand to the draped off area that looked like a change room.  
"You left on your birthday so I couldn't give you your gift so try that on and if you like it I'll buy you it," Jonas told her as he gave her one last push to the change room.

This was a nice surprise Talim thought as she tried on the outfit. He always found someway to make her feel better. She had missed him while she was gone and it was nice to see him. She never had much of any feelings for him aside from the fact that they were friends and they had always told each other who they liked and they both made attempts to get the other to share the feelings it rarely ever worked but that was the fun part.

Talim walked out into the room and was kind of embarrassed she felt kind of weird in this but she liked it. "Hmm," the shop keepers wife muttered as she saw Talim."There is something missing, can you come here?" the lady asked.

Talim walked up to the lady. The woman brushed out Talim's hair and put it up. "Um Jonas what is she doing?"Talim asked as her hair was twisted up.  
"There, now look," The woman said as she put a mirror before Talim. Her hair was tucked up in a hair ornament that looked like one her mother wore once. It looked nice. Jonas paid for the outfit but Talim made him let her pay for the hairpiece. "Happy birthday, Talim,"

"Thank you Jonas,"  
-  
After a while Yungsung realised Talim had disappeared. "Grrhg not again" Yungsung growled as he went back to find Talim with a guy that he didn't know but she seemed comfortable enough with. She had her hair done up and she wore a broad grin that nearly matched her clothes, the grin was nice but who was the guy, he thought suspiciously, he wore clothes that looked like they were from the same country. An old "Friend" perhaps? He calmly. The guy and Talim then went wandering around town.

Yungsung stared after them for a while and then went to the local dojo. He found himself in need of a fight, anything to do besides follow Talim and whoever that guy was around. He walked up the steps of the dojo and opened the door. The room was a simple Asian style entrance that had a petite woman with black hair sitting on a cushion and looked to be meditating. Other than the cushion the room was empty.

The floor was a tatami mat and the walls were bare. "Hello, who is the guy in charge here, I want to train,"

The lady suddenly threw her bowl at him and then her cutlery that was certainly not from asia. He ducked under the bowl and turned it into a leap when the cutlery came. The fork was where his feet were a moment before and he could guess where the knife would have hit. She then threw the pillow and came out with a sword that was similar in design to his.

He pulled his sword out and the woman then came lunging at him he turned and just missed the blow. The lady recovered quickly and shifted her stance and came after him with swift kicks that he dodged under and retaliated with a kick of his own. He was familiar with the stance she had entered, as he had done it many times before. The crane stance was hard to hold for too long but you could slip into an easy triple kick that normally you would have to walk or run into.

"Not bad," she said with a flash in her eyes then swept herself into a spin and got up. She then took swift swipes at him that he deflected and put in some of his own. The battle had the feel of training to it so he used the flat of his blade instead of the sharp side and when she did manage to hit him he knew she was as well.

He then when they both were finally starting to tire they both get pulled back into a final burst of attacks and luckily his hit first and she fell back. "That was good, you got a lot going for ya already I can't teach ya much of anything except for this, you might eventually want to start wearing armor but that is only because long range weapons are getting better so you might want to keep your mid section under cover but for the moment that was good, keep up the good work,"

"Thank you Mia you took another student from me again, daughter oh, what am I going to do with you? Hm, I have to say that you are at least a decent fighter, are you not," an old man said as he entered the room. He had strange tattoos on his bald forehead and walked with a cane. But his voice had a youthful exuberance to it that belied his appearance. He sat down on a cushion he carried with him and opened a hidden compartment in the wall that had a teapot that was still steaming that was beside a set of teacups. -

For the moment this is it for the chapter. But I will keep going. So is my format any better. And well, yeah any other comments. Just so you know I am not sure about how you accept unsigned reviews so, I will have to get a friend of mine to help me again.


	6. Edgemaster

1Editing done so let me see where I was

To Mangasprite: I have been addressing the paragraphing on my other stories and I fixed the anonymous reviews thing (Being, me on another site is am avid anonymous reviewer as well so fixed that) To hellthunder: I have another story at home that has Maxi in it, I hope to get off my butt and bring it here soon, as it has Necrid making a cameo appearance. As well as there is going to be Raphael in that story. I, being a Nightmare fan as well am not at first overly kind to him but I am getting a little kinder. Thank you YojimosBlade as well as HorseAnimeFreak, and everyone else who has reviewed this!  
Okay now to start... bleh. huh? I am sure I had fixed the formatting on the chapter before this?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edgemaster

Talim wandered around with Jonas for a while and then started looking for Yungsung. She checked most of the usual places she thought a guy might go. Taverns, pubs, other inns. Until she stopped in at a dojo. There was an older man outside the door that still seemed athletic for someone his apparent age, judging by the hair

.  
He seemed to notice that he was being watched and beckoned Talim over. "You don't seem like the type of person to come here that often, are you looking for someone?"He asked politly.

"Yes, I am, have you seen a young man around," Talim approximated Yungsungs height with her hand, "this tall, with spiky red hair, a kind of kimono-like shirt that ends around," again she did a guess at the height of the shirt. Stopping her hand at where her old shirt began."and..."

"He is in there, but don't go in right now, perhaps would you like to have some tea?" He asked with a look of pride as to whatever was going on in the room he was looking in.

"Uh, all right?" Talim answered as she followed him to another door.

The room they came into was a tatami mat room and Talim sat on a cushion as the older man pulled out a small kettle. There was already a small fire that was going in the hearth of that room so Talim sat down and watched as he poured tea into both of their cups. Talim could here noise from the other room and jumped when the prongs of a fork were suddenly sticking through the wall.

Then a knife joined it and various other items. The old man was laughing suddenly as a small crash erupted on the other side of the thin wooden wall. "That's quite a fight in there,  
don't you think so?"he asked smiling.

"Is that Yungsung in there?" Talim asked suddenly hearing swords clash after some conversation she couldn't make out. The tea was just the perfect temperature and the old man was taking a draw from it. Talim politely sat waiting for him to answer her question as she took a siip of her own tea.

"If you may follow me or you can come in after a few minutes hm?" he said as he was going out the door. After the fighting seemed to stop Talim came out and made her way to the door.

She walked in to find the tea that was just made in the other room in this one as well as Yungsung sitting on a cushion near the old man that made the tea earlier. And also sitting near a woman who had a resemblance to the older guy.

There was a spare cushion and teacup so Talim sat down on the cushion and sat primly on the cushion. "Oh father, is this another person looking to spar?" the young woman asked the older man.

"Uh, no thanks," Talim said as she sipped her tea. That explained a fair bit Talim figured as she readjusted her position on the cushion. She was probably training to be a teacher here.

"No, Mia but do you intend to take more students?"he said wryly . "Father what else was I supposed to do when he was waiting" Mia asked pleading.

"Offer him tea perhaps but never mind, so both of you found what you were looking for I suppose?" the old man said as he sipped his tea. "I guess," Yungsung answered seeming impatient to leave now.

"I was just wondering where he went," Talim explained as she took a swig of her tea.

"I see, well do either of you have names?" the old man asked them finally.

"Oh, my name is Talim,"She said politely.

"It's Yungsung," he said staring at the door seeming to be getting uncomfortable

.  
"I was not given a name," he started,"But you can just call me an Edgemaster." Both Talim and Yungsung looked up at mention of the title.

The title "Edgemaster" is a very hard earned title. No one under the age of 24 has ever earned it. You have to have been acknowledged as winning hundreds upon hundreds of fights, fights that were fought fairly and justly on your part, no matter what the opponent.

"But, I am old and though I am an Edgemaster it has not made me immortal. However it has brought news to me. You two are looking for Soul Edge aren't you?" the Edgemaster said looking at them intensely.

"Uhhh..."Talim started kind of nervous about the change in the old man.  
"If you would get it for me...," he started.

"Father! Do you know what that sword could do to you?" Lia yelled suddenly leaping to her feet.

"I have never heard of a story that the weilder of that bloody sword at any time has ever done anything good with the sword! I won't permit this!"

"Now Lia you have no authoity over me!" the old man yelled his voice carrying a dangerous amount of power in it.

"Father have you become so obsessed with your lost youth that you will resort to a sword that will make you kill whatever is in your path even me?" she yelled," and if mother was still alive would you even then still look for the sword knowing that if you found it and saw her you wouldn't even know it was her"

"Aren't you being melodramatic...?" he said to her.

"I have seen it! Father, even you have heard the rumours of the Azure Knight! Well I have seen him! And he had Soul edge!" Lia yelled interupting him.

"That's it!"Talim yelled standing up. She had gotten so sick of the arguing that even her near limitless amount of patience was tested."can the both of you stop arguing when you have guests! Now excuse me I have to go before I do something I'll regret!"

Yungsung, Lia, and the Edgemaster, all stared after Talim as she stormed out. Yungsung because of all the time he had known Talim he had never seen her really mad, and if this wasn't that then he figured if she ever did lose it, the town would have probably fled in fear.

Lia, and her father stared after Talim because they had forgotten they even had guests. Yungsung quietly left after Talim and he made his way to the inn they had booked rooms in.

Yungsung found Talim on the rooftop of the inn. He didn't even know that she was on the roof until having no where else to look he found her. She was sitting down again and the wind was blowing rather strongly around her, compared to the almost stagnant air below. She was doing whatever she had been doing before.

He didn't think he was all that quiet when he came up but he had been wrong before. Yungsung went down stairs after apologizing and fell asleep on one of the beds in the room him and Talim booked. Today was just a break he figured. And then into a deep dreamless sleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I will get the story moving right away, I just needed to get back into the rythym of this story after writing so many others at home.  
So please review this!


End file.
